Blade weapons
Blade weapons are mainly used by highly trained and skilled personnel. Many soldiers, Solid Snake included, did not care for using bladed weapons. Others, such as Raiden and Gray Fox, handled them with such skill and proficiency that they were able to dodge and deflect bullets, making them almost untouchable by conventional weaponry. Survival Knife The survival knife was a weapon greatly used by Naked Snake during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Snake was able to attack enemies, procure food, and remove bullets, crossbow bolts and bullet bees from his body using this very basic but very useful item. Snake's survival knife was holstered on a sheath on his right ankle; maker and model are unknown. Users *Naked Snake CQC Knife The CQC knife was very similar to the survival knife. Naked Snake, Solid Snake and The Boss used this stout knife paired with a pistol or, in The Boss' case, The Patriot, to perform CQC. Both The Boss and Naked Snake kept their CQC knives in shoulder sheathes on the left, supposedly for easier access as they both predominately wielded fire arms with their right hands, while Solid Snake carries his in a sheath on the back of his waist. The CQC knife is fairly small for easy handling, with a cord-wrapped handle and a leather sheath worn across the breast. The CQC blade was influenced by the Boker™ Nealy Paracord, a neck knife consisting of 440c stainless steel with an overall length of 7 1/4" and a 3 1/2" blade. Users *The Boss *Naked Snake *Solid Snake Combat Knife A combat knife is, unlike the survival knife, intended solely for combat and designed as such. As combat knives are often unfavored by soldiers in the field, who opt instead for a knife that can be used more for utility purposes, fighting knives are rarely seen. This knife was used by Vamp as a primary weapon in close-quarters, in conjunction with his lesser throwing knives. The design for Vamp's knife during the Big Shell Incident is, as of yet, unknown. However, the blade he used later during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection was known to be an MSC Valkyrie from Strider Knives. Users *Vamp Fork Naked Snake was given a fork by Johnny Sr. during the events of Operation Snake Eater, which he used to procure food within his cell, as well as defend himself from any guards he may have encountered along the way to the sewage tunnels. After meeting with EVA in the forest, Snake decided that the fork, while rudimentary, was a CQC-appropriate sidearm, and was able to use it as such. When using it to capture animals, it allowed Naked Snake to eat anything he killed instantly, eliminating the problem of having a full backpack. If Snake contacts Sigint with the fork equipped, Sigint will chastise Snake for not coping with the wilderness. Users *Naked Snake Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. It was first used offensively and defensively by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover, with which he was able to deflect bullets and kill men in single swipes. Much later, Liquid Ocelot's personal army, the FROGS, were outfitted with a machete-like blade as a support weapon, which they wielded with deadly accuracy. The FROGS' skills were put to the test when a unit was dispatched to the core of Outer Haven to eliminate Solid Snake, but they were stopped and slaughtered by fellow blade user Raiden. Machetes used by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover and by the FROGS in 2014 are Ontario GI machetes, with a 18" non-serrated blade and 12" spine-serrated blades, respectively. Users *Null *FROGS Spetsnaz Throwing Knives Spetsnaz throwing knives were weapons perfected by the Spetsnaz soldiers of the Soviet Union, yet were predominately used by Gene during the San Hieronymo Takeover. In addition, some of his FOX Unit soldiers, as well as Red Army recruits, were outfitted with these dangerous and deadly weapons. The light-weight nature of the throwing knives allowed them to be used as long distance killing machines and easy replacements for guns and bullets. Much later, Vamp would use a similar type of throwing knife during The Big Shell Incident. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he and the FROGS used the model MG from Strider Knives as a throwing blade. Users *Gene *Vamp Spetsnaz Ballistic Knife Used by Olga Gurlukovich during the Tanker Incident, this weapon was known as the NRS-2 (NRS = Nozh Razvedchika Strelayushiy, or Scout Shooting Knife). It was primarily a stabbing weapon, having no serrations or other built-in tools such as a wire-cutter. It did have a very unique feature however: the handle concealed a single round of ammunition (7.62x42 SP-4) which could be shot out at an opponent with lethal accuracy. Solid Snake, upon surviving the tactic, deduced that Olga was somehow connected to Spetsnaz based on this distinctive attack alone. User *Olga High Frequency Blade An enhanced replica of an 8th century blade fashioned for the Emperor Shomu, the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002. These Chokuto swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern. They are made of tempered high carbon spring steel. Blade length is 29 and 3/4 in., with a handle length of 11 in. The weight is 3.75 lbs. It resonates at ultra-high frequencies, increasing its sharpness and cutting power exponentially. This HF Blade was used predominately by the cyborg ninjas, Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden, but was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. The cyborg ninjas were able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets in any direction they were facing. The one exception to this were shotgun blasts, which were unable to be blocked due to the numerous pellets spread out. The sharpened edge is used to get through opponents by slicing them apart, or the blunt side could be employed to knock them out. Users *Gray Fox *Raiden *Solidus Snake *Olga Gurlukovich (Under alias "Mr. X") *Arsenal Tengu Stun Knife The Stun Knife, developed by the CIA, was used by Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the back of the blade. This technique was used on Snake when Liquid Ocelot used CQC to force Snake to stab himself. Users *Old Snake *Cunningham See Also * List of weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4 * Weapons Category:Weapons category:Controls